A modification of the alkaline elution method of the analysis of single-strand breaks and cross-links in DNA allows the universal application of the method to tissues containing unlabelled DNA. DNA damage by multifunctional alkylating agents and ionizing radiation has been demonstrated in rat brain, brain tumor, liver, kidney, muscle and small intestine.